


Alphabetical Accident

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Humour, Light-Hearted, M/M, drunken texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Adam. Close in so many ways. This may cause issues when Robert gets drunk. </p><p>This is just a daft bit of something (inspired by a real mix-up). Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabetical Accident

Aaron was sat having a beer with Cain, Moira and Holly when Adam walked in looking a little flustered. 

“Hey, do you fancy a pint?” Aaron asked as his best friend pulled up a chair next to him. 

“Yeah, I will have, but first you need to ring your boyfriend,” Adam stated. He was holding his own phone in hand. 

Aaron frowned, “Why? He’s out with your wife.”

Adam nodded, “I know that, mate. I’ve tried ringing her but she’s just as bad as him.”

“Well, they are celebrating the deal,” Aaron shrugged, taking a swig of his own pint. 

“Yeah, come on Adam, after a deal like that you can’t expect them to be sober,” Moira argued. 

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, “I have no issue with them being drunk. It’s the texting.”

“Texting?” Aaron questioned. 

“Yeah, see, you know how ‘Adam’ and ‘Aaron’ are close together alphabetically…” Adam started. 

Aaron looked blankly back at him but Cain scoffed, “He’s been texting you thinking you’re Aaron.”

Adam gestured affirmatively at the older man with his phone before handing it to Aaron, “Please make it stop.”

“I don’t…” Aaron began but as he scrolled through the messages, his eyes started to widen. He stood up, handed Adam back his phone and quickly reached for his own phone in his pocket, “Yeah, I’m going to ring Robert.” He pointed to the back room and then promptly left. Moira and Cain laughed while Holly nabbed her brother’s phone. 

“Hey,” Adam protested as he tried and failed to retrieve it.

Holly giggled, “Wow, Robert clearly likes Aaron’s ‘duck.’”

“’Duck’?” Cain asked before realisation took over and he shook his head in horror, “Oh no. No. I didn’t need to know that.”

Moira snorted but then put a hand on her daughter’s arm, “Holly, give the phone back, ok? I don’t think Aaron would appreciate you reading them. Neither would Robert actually.”

“I don’t appreciate having to read them,” Adam said as he once again tried to get his phone back. Holly batted his hand away. 

“Some of these are really sweet though,” Holly told them, smiling. 

“Holly,” Moira warned and her daughter relented and finally handed the phone back to her brother. 

Adam wrinkled his nose, “I don’t particularly want my best mate’s boyfriend declaring his undying love to me either.”

“Oh for…” Cain grimaced, “I’m trying to enjoy my pint here.”

Moira nudged him, “Oh come on, it’s nice to know they are happy.”

“Very happy,” Holly smirked, “With their ‘duck’s.”

Moira, Adam and, despite himself Cain, all ended up laughing. Aaron chose that moment to re-join them at the table. He glared at Adam who immediately went on the defensive,

“Don’t look at me. Holly stole my phone.”

Aaron glared at Holly. She just continued to laugh, “Oh come on, it is kind of funny.”

Relenting, Aaron rolled his eyes and shook his head. He turned to Adam, “I think I got through to him. Sorry, mate.”

“No worries, lad,” Adam told him, “I’ll get rid of them and we’ll forget it.”

Aaron looked at him suspiciously, not believing him for a second, “Rob’s never going to hear the end of this is he?”

“No,” Adam stated with a grin. 

“As long as I don’t have to hear it again,” Cain stated, glancing sharply between them. 

Aaron shifted in his seat and flushed, “Yeah…let’s forget about it now, eh?”

Adam laughed, “Fair enough, I’m going to get a pint. Anyone else want one?”

“Another glass of red, please,” Moira requested. Holly and Aaron also requested drinks. It was at that point that Aaron’s phone buzzed. 

“You better get that,” Holly smirked. 

Aaron looked to the heavens before checking the message. He snorted and then called Adam back from his way to the bar.

“What’s up?” Adam asked. 

‘Vic seems to think I have a big ‘clock’’ Aaron was biting his lip to keep from laughing as he held up the phone so Adam could see. 

Adam squinted at the screen and then snatched it off his friend. 

Holly and Moira fell into a fit of giggles. Cain groaned, “One of you needs to change your name.”

...


End file.
